Advice
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: Sometimes the Doctor wishes that he would have followed his own advice. Spoilers from Utopia through Last of the Time Lords.


**Advice**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** "We should go, we should really… go." Sometimes the Doctor wishes he would have followed his own advice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Doctor Who. Including the Master.

----------------------------------------------

"_**W**__e should go. We should really… go."_

Sometimes the Doctor wished that he could follow his own advice. But, no. Instead he grinned happily and ran out the door into the year one hundred trillion with enthusiasm.

The year one hundred trillion where all the stars have burnt out and the galaxies are collapsing. Where the sky is dark even in day because of the lack of light and planets for it to reflect.

If he'd followed his own advice he wouldn't have known that. Wouldn't have been so dishearted and concerned for the future and felt the helplessness of not being able to save it.

They wouldn't have walked outside. Wouldn't have seen Jack and, of course, he's dead. Wouldn't have had to explain that traveling through the void from the year two thousand and seven to the year one hundred trillion would do that to anybody. Martha wouldn't have paniced and runs inside again to get a medical kit that he knew Jack didn't need. He wouldn't have felt Jack radiating with the feeling that he's a fixed point. A fact. And the Doctor wouldn't have fought the impulse to run and hide.

If he'd followed his own advice, they wouldn't have jumped back in surprise as Jack burst back to life with a loud gasp.

They also wouldn't have met the Professor.

The Professor that had promised thousands of people to bring them to the land of Utopia. The Professor that had worked an entire lifetime to get free of the end of the universe. The Professor that had a fob watch.

If he'd followed his own advice, they wouldn't have ran crazily back to the lab and he wouldn't have been shouting his throat raw at the Professor not to open the watch. And the Master wouldn't have escaped from the watch.

The Master wouldn't have reverted back to a Time Lord, but would have stayed and died human. He wouldn't have rushed into the TARDIS, locking the door from the Doctor and wouldn't have regenerated. And the Doctor wouldn't have had to set the sonic screwdriver on the highest setting to damage his own ship and lock the TARDIS controls.

If he'd followed his own advice he wouldn't have felt the sinking feeling of defeat in his stomach as the Master set off in his beloved ship, the sound echoing around the room from the ancient engines. Martha and Jack wouldn't have cried out confusedly and demandingly for help as they held the door from those _monsters_ from breaking in.

He wouldn't have had to run over to Jack and re-vamp the ex-time agent's vortex manipulator, setting it for London in 2007.

He wouldn't have had to embrace Martha in all her wrath as the Master and his forces took her family. Wouldn't have had to run and hide when "Saxon" put all three of them as London's most wanted criminals. Wouldn't have had to tear apart a laptop and a cell phone to make perception filters out of the three TARDIS keys.

If he'd followed his own advice, he wouldn't have teleported them to the _Valiant_ and smiled as he heard the TARDIS calling. Wouldn't have ran to the ship and seen what that _butcher_ had done to her. The TARDIS wouldn't have been transformed into the biggest paradox machine in the history of the universe.

And he wouldn't have been caught and felt the pain of being transformed to look and feel what being nine hundred looked and felt like. Martha wouldn't have had to run and tell her stories. Jack wouldn't have had to be killed hundreds of times just for someone's enjoyment.

He wouldn't have had to tune himself into the network for a year. Wouldn't have had to change himself back to normal and tackle the Master for control. Jack wouldn't have had to shoot the paradox machine inside the TARDIS and time wouldn't have been reversed because there was nothing to reverse.

If he'd followed his own advice, he wouldn't have felt the despair as Lucy shot her husband. He wouldn't have held the Master dying in his arms as he begged him to regenerate. The Master wouldn't have said a tiny bit gleefully the words, "I win." when he refused to. He wouldn't have died and the Doctor wouldn't have clutched his body, crying horribly.

If he'd followed his own advice, he wouldn't be here. Sitting next to the controls of his repaired ship, slightly traumatized from the weight of his life. He wouldn't have been alone again. Sitting here, no companions, no home, and nobody to help him.

He really should have followed his own advice.

**End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I don't have much to say except, no flames please!


End file.
